bionicletheuntoldfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tahu Nuva
thumb|314px|Let´s Go my friends, it´s time to go, we´ve fullfilled our destiny Toa Mata Tahu was created on the island Artakha, along with the other Toa Mata. They were later transported to Daxia, where Toa Helryx then told them they were to be the guardians of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. His Toa Canister was built in Karda Nui. He was also trained by Hydraxon in the art of combat. At some point in time, Tahu and Kopaka allowed themselves to be captured by the Order at the fortress so they could get inside. There, they met in person with Helryx, who agreed to tell them of their mission and future. After their training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui to protect the Av-Matoran from strange, sentient lightning bolt Rahi known as Avohkah, which began to attack the Matoran. After several weeks of fighting the Avohkah, the Rahi were finally defeated and the Av-Matoran finished with their labours. Tahu and Kopaka then lead the others to the Codrex. The two Toa were forced to explain everything they had learned from Helryx to their teammates. They could not leave, because the energy storm thumb|275pxthat now filled Karda Nui would turn them to ash. They then entered their Toa Canisters, where they remained for thousands of years. During the Great Cataclysm, he and the other 5 Toa Mata were shot out into the ocean surrounding Mata Nui. He and the other Toa were supposed to land safely on Mata Nui almost immediately, but something went wrong. He ended up staying afloat along with the others in the ocean for 1,000 years. After Takua activated the Toa Stones, unwittingly summoning the Toa, Tahu washed upon shore. Unfortunately, he had been dormant for so long that most of his organic parts had rotted away and thus he had no memories when they were regenerated after he had rebuilt himself. He then journeyed into Ta-Wahi, where he was mistaken for a Rahi by the Ta-Koro Guard, and caught in a Rahi Trap. However, much to the Ta-Matoran's surprise, he used his Fire Sword to cut his way out. After some hesitation, their Captain, Jaller, led the Guard in an attack on Tahu. Fortunately, Vakama, the Turaga of Ta-Koro put a stop to things before anyone got hurt. Vakama bowed before Tahu, and led him to Ta-Koro before telling him the Legend of Mata Nui. Vakama also mentioned the other Toa in his team: Gali, Pohatu, Kopaka, Lewa, and Onua. Tahu eventually met with the other Toa, and they decided to split up to search for the various Kanohi masks. While searching for his Kanohi Akaku in Onu-Wahi, Tahu had to fight off a Kofo-Jaga swarm. Tahu later ran into Gali, who was surrounded by Nui-Jaga. Tahu drove them away with fire. Gali did a backflip into the water and was knocked out cold. She washed up on shore and Tahu told her that Onua had called a meeting near the Kini-Nui. The meeting was interrupted by a volcanic eruption. Onua and Lewa dug a trench to make the lava flow through it. Two Tarakava emerged behind Tahu, but Pohatu took them out with a large boulder. A downfall of sand appeared, and Tahu turned it to glass by using his power. Two Nui-Rama appeared, smashed the glass, swooped up Tahu, and then dropped him. Tahu did not yet have his Miru collected, but he was able to heat the air beneath him so that Onua was able to catch him easily. After the meeting, the Toa decided to work as a team. To get his Miru, which was underwater, the three Toa who had their Kaukau had to get it for him. After this, the Toa split this time into two groups of three. Tahu, Gali and Onua went to Le-Wahi to find a Kanohi Kakama in a tree, and Tahu burnt the tree down, almost setting fire to the entire forest. This enraged Gali, and she stalked off. Tahu was the last Toa to finish his mask collection, getting a Kanohi Kaukau from a Rahi on Mount Ihu. The Toa went to Kini-Nui, where they received their golden masks. Subsequently, the Chronicler's Company arrived, and the Toa tasked them with defending the Kini-Nui from any more Rahi attacks while they were in Mangaia. They assembled the Makoki stones they had collected on their journey and descended. When the Toa walked into Makuta's lair, they encountered the Manas, Makuta's guardians. They proved too strong to defeat alone, so the Toa fused into two Toa Kaita; Tahu, Onua, and Pohatu into Akamai and the other Toa into Wairuha. After an immense battle, the Manas were defeated through the destruction of control towers and the removal of their infected Kanohi. The Toa then defused and headed into Makuta's lair. In the next chamber they heard Makuta speak, telling them that they would defeat themselves. Suddenly, a stranger that looked like Tahu attacked the Toa of Fire. Eventually, all of the Toa had shadow counterparts. They struggled against these, but Onua finally realized that they had to be destroyed by fighting a different Toa's counterpart, not your own. The Shadow Toa were quickly finished off, Tahu's double crushed by Pohatu, while Tahu used intense flame to melt Gali's. Now the Toa were ready to fight Teridax. However, all they found was a Matoran with a pitted mask and shadowy infected body. The Toa were surprised at his form, but after a philosophical debate Makuta changed himself into a swirling vortex of mechanical parts which sprouted dark tentacles and began attacking them. The Toa combined their powers and caught Teridax by surprise. Makuta left with the words: "You cannot destroy me, for I am nothing." They were then teleported out of Makuta's lair to the surface, believing Makuta to have been defeated. Makuta was defeated, but there was a rumble from the ground and a Ta-Matoran came running to the Toa. The Matoran was saying one word over and over again: Bohrok. The Toa took him to Ta-Koro, only to find it was being destroyed by strange insect like creatures with elemental power, known as Bohrok. They defeated the Bohrok and Vakama told the Toa about the Bohrok and that they had to collect all eight breeds of Krana from all six breeds of Bohrok. The Toa split up, each going to their home village. As they battled Bohrok and collected Krana, they learned that the Bohrok were not really alive, just vehicles from the sentient Krana. Tahu learned through Kopaka that there was a Bohrok nest in Mount Ihu. Tahu wanted to charge right in, but Kopaka told him to wait for the other Toa. A little later, the other Toa met up with them and they descended into the nest. Tahu went into the heart of the Bohrok nest alone and was trapped. For a brief moment, his mask was replaced with a Krana, but not long enough for him to be controlled by it. He superheated the air, causing the central chamber to explode. He met up with the other Toa in a different chamber, only for the floor they were standing on to collapse as they fell to the bottom of the nest. They found niches where the Krana could fit, and, placing the krana in the niches, six chambers opened, each leading to an Exo-Toa suit of armor. Each Toa donned the armor. Tahu encountered Cahdok, the blue Bahrag queen. He drove her out of a tunnel and into the main chamber, as Kopaka did with Gahdok, the red queen. The Bahrag backed up against each other, and the Toa began to fight. But they could not use their elemental powers, and the Bahrag seemed to have a force field around them. They had all of the Bohroks' elemental powers, and the powers of illusions, so the Toa were losing quickly. Tahu realized that the Exo-Toa armor was hindering their elemental powers, and commanded the Toa to shed it. He told the others to surround the Bahrag and attack them as a group. Combining their powers to form a Toa Seal the Toa trapped the Bahrag in a cage of Protodermis before falling into tubes filled with Energized Protodermis, transforming them. With new armour, tools, Kanohi Nuva and enhanced powers, Tahu dubbed their new forms "Toa Nuva". Toa Nuva After the Bohrok-Kal were defeated, a new era of peace rose upon Mata Nui. The day of the first Kolhii game in the Ta-Koro stadium came. Just before the game, Tahu was in the Lava Falls of Ta-Wahi when he saw Takua about to be killed by a giant lava wave. Tahu saved him with his Hau Nuva and sent Takua and Jaller off to the Kolhii game.thumb|279px Tahu and Gali were among the spectators and argued over the game, prompting the Turaga to remark on how the new era of peace had caused the Toa to forget how much they relied on each other. After the game the Avohkii fell from Jaller's bag and projected its light onto him. After learning that a seventh Toa was on his way, Tahu suggested that it was Jaller's duty to search for him. However, this revelation also caused Tahu unease; if Makuta's threats had been defeated, then why was a new Toa needed now? While Jaller and Takua searched, a new threat, Rahkshi, attacked Ta-Koro. Tahu and Gali tried to fight off the three Rahkshi, but without the other Toa the Rahkshi easily won and Tahu was poisoned by Rahkshi Lerahk. Ta-Koro was destroyed, falling into the lava along with five of Tahu's Kanohi Nuva. Tahu became more and more aggressive, due to the poison spreading through his system and the loss of Ta-Koro. In Onu-Koro his anger was increased by Kurahk to the point that he turned against his fellow Toa, and it took the combined effort of Lewa, Kopaka, and Gali to heal him. Once again realizing the Toa needed to be united to defeat the Rahkshi,Tahu and the other Toa journeyed to Kini-Nui. There Tahu combined his powers with Lewa and trapped Guurahk, Lerahk and Panrahk in glass, before helping the other Toa defeat Kurahk and Vorahk. With the arrival of Takanuva, Turahk was also destroyed and Tahu assisted him and the other Toa in building a vehicle to take Takanuva to Mangaia. They were then ordered to stay behind to watch over the Matoran as Takanuva went to fight Makuta. When Takanuva summoned the Matoran, the Toa Nuva went with them and were witness to the Kolhii match between Makuta and Takanuva. Makuta and Takanuva fused into Takutanuva, who opened the door to Metru Nui. The Toa Nuva and Takanuva were left at peace for the next couple of weeks, during which they listened to the Turaga's tales of Metru Nui. Toa Mistika After the first battle in the sky at Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva split up. Tahu led Gali and Onua into the so-called Swamp of Secrets that puddled at the bottom of Karda Nui. The three decided they would split up. Tahu soon came across the Codrex. However, he didn't know what it was. When he approached the Codrex, he was blasted backwards by the Codrex's energy shield and laid barely conscious in the mud. Krika soon appeared, and began to feast on his energy. While feasting, Krika related to Tahu why the Brotherhood hated the Toa so much. As Tahu continued to lose his energy, he shot a ball of Fire into the sky, alerting the other Toa of his situation. Tahu then channeled heat into the mud around him, increasing the temperature until it was searing hot, and Krika turned intangible and escaped. He was then reunited with Gali and Onua, who had allthumb|348px encountered the other two Makuta, Gorast and Bitil, and followed their trails to the Codrex. Before the Makuta attacked, the Toa were directed away by an Av-Matoran to a nearby cave. Inside the cave, the Toa witnessed several other Av-Matoran who were transforming into Bohrok. The Av-Matoran then explained that once their lifetime comes to an end, they transform into Bohrok and are transported into the Bohrok Nest below Mata Nui. The Av-Matoran then handed a Keystone to the Toa, and took on the shocking transformation as well. After witnessing the transformation, Tahu was saddened by the fact that he did not ask the Matoran his name, and that it took so much sacrifices for the life of one. Departing the cave, the Toa walked carefully through the swamp. Tahu then suggested that they would use the Nuva-exclusive Elemental Power time-bomb trick to attack the Makuta at their field base. They succeeded, but their plans were quickly discovered by the Makuta. Gali formed a wall of mist, and the Toa escaped, with Onua carving a tunnel through the ground. However, Tahu soon realized that the Makuta were not following. He deduced from that that the Makuta believed they would journey to the Codrex, where they planned to go, and ambush them there. Tahu ordered Onua to turn back, and the three Toa emerged from the tunnel and approached the Codrex from the sky, protected by the mist above the swamp. They found out that the Makuta had indeed journeyed to the Codrex. In the swamp the Toa had found some small pieces of what looked like a small clay figure in the same shape as the hole on the Mask of Life. It fit perfectly in a keyhole on the Codrex. All of a sudden the Codrex slid open and a brightly lit tunnel was apparent. The Toa walked through and they saw vehicles of tremendous power. When they got on they underwent yet another transformation. They became extremely aerodynamic. But then they saw that the Makuta were on vehicles too. Tahu quickly formulated a plan, and the three Toa led a large scaled attack on the three Makuta. However, their plan was quickly met by the Makuta, and it was soon that the battle entered a stalemate, with neither sides winning. To the Toa's misfortune, the other Makuta, minus, Mutran and Icarax, and the Shadow_Matoran Shadow Matoran Kirop, Gavla, Radiak united with the three Mistika Makuta. Outnumbered, Tahu ordered the others to take cover. Antroz confronted the Toa, preparing a devastating blast. Before he could, the remaining Toa Nuva and the three Av-Matoran, Tanma, Photok and Solek, arrived at that point and the Toa Nuva were finally reunited. Together, the Toa Nuva began the final battle against the Makuta. War For Bara Magna After the war in Bara Magna the mask of Mata Nui gave powers to Tahthumb|322pxu used to arrest all the Glatorianos that helped Makuta, and continued helping to build an a new home for all the Toa and Matoran, then after new Toa, Gresh appeared Tahu began a friendship with all of them and they helped Bara Magna to make a home for all. Tahu decided to keep Golden Armor and use it only in extreme cases. Despues Tahu helped the Toa and Glatorianos to catch the loose ends and in the process did new friends Toa and Glatorians decided to join to the for help to the Toa and the fight remining forces of Makuta to finally put an end to the War Categoría:Characters Categoría:Toa Categoría:Mata Nui´s Order